Sweet Escape
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: Bella run away from home because of her father and she just saved by someone who wore a half-face mask and black clothing, his name was Edward. After she lived in his house for a while, Bella knew that he just hid some secrets from her. PS: ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 1

One of the cities in the Olympic Peninsula named Forks rarely had a sunny evening like today, with no rain and no thick clouds as there usually was. The full moon slowly emerged on the back row of thin clouds in the southern sky, shining a light onto a pair of teenagers who were sitting on a park bench in the silence of the waning sunlight. One of them - a girl – was carrying a big backpack on her back.

"You sure do not want to go home, Bells?"

The girl with the backpack was throwing "oh-come-on" looks toward her friend, a guy whose body looked like a bodyguard's.

"Don't you remember I'm a runaway, Jake?" she said sarcastically.

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, you've told me hundreds of times since this afternoon…But isn't your dad worried about you?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Dad, huh? Well, I guess not. He never cared about me."

"What the hell?" Jake seemed not to believe her. Bella shrugged, unconcerned.

Actually, Bella wanted to ask Jake to willingly let her stay at his home for a while. The girl didn't have any other relatives than her father in Forks, who was always angry at her and depressed all the time. In addition, Bella thought of Jacob's father, Billy Black, as her father more than her own; Bella and Jacob were childhood friends.

"Yeah," Bella said, then quickly asked, "Jake, can I stay at your house?"

"What?" Jacob looked very shocked.

"Yeah, just for tonight, if you don't mind."

Jacob looked hesitant for a moment. "Uh, Bells. Actually…this evening I was planning on being alone at home… I don't want to reject you, Bells, but…"

"Well, I know—" Bella hurriedly interrupted, but stopped suddenly when she saw Jacob's eyes, which stared at her with feelings of guilt. Bella bowed her head, resigned, and sighed heavily.

"Well, you're right. At least I can make him anxious."

"So," Jacob asked cautiously, "your decision…?"

"I'll go home."

Charlie was asleep when Bella got home. It was almost midnight and Charlie, who worked non-stop everyday in his office—Forks Police Headquarters—must have been sleeping in his room to not realize that his daughter was out of the house carrying a large backpack this afternoon. Bella slowly climbed the stairs to her room, located on the second floor, and locked herself in. the large backpack landed with a thumping sound on the floor.

"Huh!" Bella threw herself onto the bed, stiff feelings spreading along her arms and legs. As usual, her escape plan failed miserably.

She didn't know what she had done to deserve the punishment God had given her so that she had to bear feeling like this—ignored by her own father, although she had repeatedly run away from home to show her disappointment.

Bella was able to guess the continuation of the episode escape this time; the next day Charlie would wake up and find Bella having breakfast and prepared to go to school, and then Charlie would scold Bella until she can't afford to tolerate Charlie's anger, and then Bella would escape again, then go home again, and so on, like a vicious circle.

This time, Bella really wanted to break the circle's chains; she really wanted to make Charlie sorry for ignoring his daughter.

_I'm not going back, Charlie._

The backpack that Bella had been put in her bed was on her back again. Her decision was made. Slowly, Bella opened her window and looked down towards the lush plants in her yard, which was one floor from her bedroom window.

"Bye, Dad," Bella whispered, then got ready to climb the shutter.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**So, I've replaced the chapter.. What do you think?**

**Thanks to my friend Angel of Twilight and TwilightRocks 122 who had beta-reading and editing my story..**

**Thank you so much! XD**

**So, ENJOY YOURSELF READING IT! KEEP HITTING THE REVIEW, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE! -fiorendita**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 2

"Now," Bella sighed heavily, "Where the shit do I have to go?"

The girl put her backpack on the same park bench she had previously occupied with Jacob. As she rifled through her backpack to find a chocolate bar, Bella grumbled vaguely and said Charlie's name in disgust. Her father was not like that before. When her mother was still alive, Charlie never scolded her, even though Bella made mistakes. She didn't know what demon came over Charlie so that he had the heart to scold her and make her depressed after her mother died.

Charlie even blamed Bella for the death of her mother.

"Damn!" Bella angrily kicked an empty can in front of her. Remembering Charlie made her more poignant. She vowed never to go back to that house again.

The clock wall in the garden showed 1 a.m. and Bella still hadn't found a new residence yet. Usually when Bella escaped, Jacob had always been her savior. He even let Bella stay at his place for days before Billy—his father—warned Charlie to care about Bella more. But now, Bella couldn't go to Jacob's since he had already rejected her indirectly.

"Maybe I should go to the nearest inn," Bella muttered to herself. She wasn't even sure there was a lodge in the vicinity of the park. Usually, lodges for tourists were in the city center. Well, it meant a new problem for her.

Chilled, Bella shuffled out of the park towards the bus stop leading downtown. In fact, Forks rarely had bus stops; most people used private vehicles. The bus stop Bella intended to go to was the only one in the neighborhood.

Finally, the bus stop was not far from her, but the girl couldn't get her frozen feet to go faster. Although it wasn't raining tonight and Forks was in mid-summer, the temperature was still making her teeth chatter loudly. She regretted not bringing a thicker jacket earlier.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her left arm and almost made her fall. Bella gasped and reflexively jerked her left hand vigorously. The hands holding her arm—which turned out to be a guy who smelled like alcohol—was too strong.

"Let me go!" Bella screamed as he kept trying to jerk her hand. He was drunk and laughing, still grabbing Bella's arm. He dragged her roughly up to him until she fell.

"Come on, babe," he cried in a rough voice with a nasty laugh, "just have fun for a while. You're waiting for me, right?" The man was dragged Bella, regardless of the tears that flooded her face.

"Please, let go of me," Bella cried in fear. But he became rougher and jerked up Bella's arm, made her scream in pain. Bella's backpack accidentally fell upon the guy's foot, making him moan in pain.

"You!" the guy raised his hand, an angry expression painted on his face. Then, with all of his strength, the drunk guy slapped Bella across her face; it made the corner of her lips bloody and her ears ring.

"How dare you—" Bella closed her eyes when she saw his hand raised to hit her again, but a few moments later she didn't feel anything. Rather than slapping Bella, the guy actually fell at her feet; Bella knew it from the sound of the guy's body falling with a thud in front of her. With trembling legs, Bella opened her eyes and saw someone dressed in black and wearing a hooded jacket standing in front of her.

"Let's go." He pulled Bella's hand and got her off her feet, his expression covered by a mask.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**So, I've replaced the chapter.. What do you think?**

**Thanks to my friend Angel of Twilight and TwilightRocks 122 who had beta-reading and editing my story..**

**Thank you so much! XD**

**So, ENJOY YOURSELF READING IT! KEEP HITTING THE REVIEW, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE! -fiorendita**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 3

The person wore a mask—a real mask.

Bella didn't understand why she went along when the masked man dragged her into his silver SUV and told her to sit quietly in the passenger seat. Although, she thought, this person might be more dangerous than the drunken guy was, with all black clothing and the mask that covered the left side of his face so that Bella could only see the person's green eye. He could be a psychopath or even an alien from a planet in middle of nowhere who wanted to kidnap Bella.

However, when the green eye stared straight at hers, Bella's body was suddenly filled with warmth. The force from those eyes was sucking all the worries and fears from her.

"What are you doing outside at midnight? Do you know what it means when the city crime rate is increasing? It means that you _must not do reckless thing like this_," he moaned at Bella. His voice was an adult male, deep and low, but there was a harmony in it that made Bella's hearing equated it with the sound of angel. She didn't reply to his question.

"You didn't listen, huh? Oh, please! Where is your house? Let me take you home!" Bella heard the boy grumbling again, about the "crazy girl roaming around in the middle of the night." Bella still didn't answer.

Seeing Bella, who remained silent, his patience finally ran out. He moaned again. Slowly, his killing gaze directed toward Bella. Bella gasped, reflexively backed away from his stare. "Where. Do. You. Live?" With chattering teeth, the boy emphasized every word.

Bella gulped in fear, seeing the flash in the guy's eye. "I-I don't have a home," she stammered. Bella saw his eyebrow, which wasn't covered by the mask, rise.

"You don't have a house?" he repeated doubtfully. Bella nodded.

At first, the guy seemed disbelieving, looking like he wanted to ask what she meant. However, when he saw Bella's tired face, he decided not to ask her at that time.

He took a deep breath before saying slowly to himself, "Well, I don't think Carlisle would mind if a homeless girl stayed one night at his house."

Bella glared, feeling offended by what she heard him say. "What do you mean, calling me a homeless girl? I still have a house, you know!" Bella rebuked. Suddenly the boy snorted.

"You said that you don't have a home. What does that mean?"

_Oops_. Bella covered her mouth with one hand. She didn't want him to find out that she was on the run. If the guy knew, he would certainly consider her childish for running away from home just because her father scolded her. _Stupid, stupid_! Bella thought to herself, hitting her forehead.

"What's your name?" the guy suddenly asked. It had nothing to do with the question they had been discussing. Bella wanted to protest, but when she saw his green eye gazing into hers, she was hypnotized once again.

"Bella," she replied weakly.

"Do you know, Bella, what danger you could be in now? You don't even know me."

Bella didn't understand what he meant.

"You don't know who I am. Why do you trust me, Bella? How can you be sure that I'm a good person? How can you be sure that I'm helping you right now?" His whisper gave Bella goose bumps.

_Did this guy just warn me that he didn't intend to help me from the beginning?_ Bella's body was shaking with fear. Without her realizing, tears dropped from her eyes.

He looked, wide-eyed, at the tears that suddenly dripped on Bella's face, making him suddenly feel nervous and very guilty for making Bella absolutely terrified. He turned his face away, towards the street. "Well, I was just warning you. I never swore I wouldn't hurt you, so…don't take my words seriously," he stammered.

But Bella still hadn't stopped crying; rather than stop, tears ran even more profusely down her cheeks, making him become increasingly frantic.

"Can you stop crying? You—you're making it hard to concentrate."

Bella didn't stop crying. The guy was really scared now. He no longer knew what he should do, so he thrust his face into Bella's, pleading with her. At the sight of his green eye, which was only a few centimeters from her face, she suddenly stopped crying.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry anymore, please."

The guy's voice was pretty low, but she heard that voice so clearly, it was as if he whispered those words right into her ear. Suddenly, she stopped breathing when his breath blew in front of her face. His warm breath stroked Bella's face. The girl didn't understand why she suddenly froze.

"Good." Without her knowing it, the guy moved his face away from Bella's, slammed her back on earth. A satisfied smile tugged at his lips when he saw Bella still didn't move. "It turns out you're weaker than I figured. I teased you a little and you instantly melted."

But the guy just chuckled as he gave Bella a look that made her body look like melted. "Interesting," he muttered mysteriously.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**So, I've replaced the chapter.. What do you think?**

**Thanks to my friend Angel of Twilight and TwilightRocks 122 who had beta-reading and editing my story..**

**Thank you so much! XD**

**So, ENJOY YOURSELF READING IT! KEEP HITTING THE REVIEW, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE! -fiorendita**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 4

The digital clock on the dashboard of mask-guy's car showed 2:00. It figured, and the guy hadn't even showed signs that one of the houses they passed along the road on the outskirts of Forks was home to Carlisle. He said this man would be willing to accommodate Bella. She just stared anxiously out the window that displayed a black shadowy field from the scene outside, still thinking about the guy's words: "How can you be sure that I'm helping you?"

_What if he really had no intention to help me since the beginning? What if he was really serious about what he said earlier? What if Carlisle is a boss of the bad guys? And he liked to collect teenage girls like me in his house? No!_ a voice shouted in Bella's head in despair. Tears were welling in her eyes again.

"What are you doing?" the guy turned his face to Bella with a questioning look. It seemed like he saw her fear in the reflection of the dark window. He didn't look at the road; his eye just fixed on Bella.

"N-nothing," said Bella with a trembling voice. He was just about to open his mouth again when suddenly his cell phone ring tones startled them both. He roughly flipped open his phone and put it in his ear. "Yes, Alice?"

"Edward! Do you know what time it is now?" Bella was surprised to be able to hear the people that called. The boy—Edward, according to the voice on the other end of the phone—took the phone away from his ear as he hissed curses. Bella's eyes widened.

"Can you not yell on the phone, Alice? You make my eardrums burst!" Edward replied irritably.

After that, Bella just heard grumbling, like the girl named Alice was still yelling at him, though it wasn't as loud as before.

"I'm almost there, okay? Don't call me anymore, I'm driving!" Edward snapped. Then the guy threw the phone into the seat behind him until it hit the rear window glass.

_Horrible_, Bella said to herself. It looked like Edward was the kind of person who had poor emotional control and easily exploded if he was angry. However, Bella couldn't help being reminded of Edward's calm and deep gaze, which had hypnotized her into her own calm earlier. It seemed somewhat absurd that a person could have two opposite personalities.

Seeing Bella, who deliberately diverted her gaze from him, Edward began to shout again. "What?"

Immediately, Bella looked at Edward, annoyed. "I didn't do anything!" she snapped back. Bella didn't like strangers boldly screaming like that. "Why did you behave so terribly, anyway?"

Edward was surprised and quickly cleared his throat to eliminate the expression. Bella was also no less surprised to know that she had just yelled at Edward. Though, she should fear, shouldn't she? _My goodness, he could kill me_. Bella closed her eyes tightly.

But then Bella found Edward mumbling to her, the emotion in his voice completely gone. "Sorry. We'll be arriving at my house soon."

"Your house?" Bella said in surprise.

"Yes, Carlisle is my father, so his home is my home, too. Naturally, right?"

"Oh." Bella nodded in understanding. "I think Carlisle is a mafia boss who—"

"What?" Edward immediately cut off her words.

"Uh, oh, no-nothing, Edward," Bella answered quickly. The boy frowned.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh." This time, Bella really do not know what to say.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**So, I've replaced the chapter.. What do you think?**

**Thanks to my friend Angel of Twilight and TwilightRocks 122 who had beta-reading and editing my story..**

**Thank you so much! XD**

**So, ENJOY YOURSELF READING IT! KEEP HITTING THE REVIEW, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE! -fiorendita**


	5. Chapter 5

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiore :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 5

"Finally." Edward turned off the car and, all of a sudden, turned a sharp stare toward Bella. Of course, it surprised her; she was still thinking about his mood, which was still not under control, and there was a chance he would vent his frustration on her. But she apparently guessed wrong; Edward just wanted to make sure that she heard his words. "Did you really not have a home in Forks? Or are you just on the run?"

Bella gasped. She didn't think that Edward would be able to guess her secret so perfectly like that. Seeing the nervous expression on her face, Edward smiled slyly. "Oh, I understand. Victim of household clutter, right?" Then he gave Bella a quasi-serious nod.

However, knowing that Bella unexpectedly didn't respond to his sinister comments, Edward couldn't help but feel surprised as well. He stared at Bella as she sighed wearily. "Yes, you're right."

Tension suddenly hung between them while they sat in silence. Bella seemed to still be thinking because she didn't try to break the silence, and Edward felt guiltier for prying into Bella's problem. Finally, Edward cleared his throat.

"Well," he murmured, "For tonight, you can stay here. Tomorrow morning you have to get up at six and meet me in the garage. There are some things I want to tell you. Remember, don't be late! If you are, you will sorry. Got it?" Edward switched back to his evil personality.

Bella quickly turned toward Edward, "A-are you serious?" She still didn't believe that a person like Edward would allow her to stay at his house. But suddenly Bella got a thought. "But... you didn't want a favor in return, did you?"

Edward raised his eyebrow as he smiled to her, "Who said that I didn't want payback? That's why I told you to meet me in the garage the next morning. I want to talk about that payback."

"What the-!" Then Bella sighed heavily. She knew that she couldn't do anything to help herself. "Okay, then."

Edward gave her a brilliant smile; it was so sparkly that it dazzled her eyes. But the next minute, Bella found herself sneezing repeatedly.

"Oh, great! Look what you've done to yourself!" he snapped, knowing that Bella just caught a cold. Then, he told Bella to immediately follow him into the house. She stumbled when she followed Edward's figure, which had almost reached the closed door of his house. Just when the guy was about to touch the handle, the door opened and showed the silhouette of a little girl who then emerged from the house. Bella gasped as the silhouette began to yell.

"EDWARD! Tell me where you have been!" Bella remembered she had heard this voice before—it was the same voice that had called Edward earlier: Alice.

"Shut up, Alice. Don't yell at me like that." Edward strolled casually through Alice, yawning. "G'night." Then he flew to the stairs, leaving Bella stranded outside the door.

"Oh, crap! He is so-" Alice suddenly stopped muttering to Edward when she saw Bella. "Oh, hi. Who are you?"

"Err... I'm nobody," Bella replied innocently. Alice couldn't help but laugh out loud when she saw Bella's expression.

"Excuse me, but what part of what I said was so funny?"

"Oh, s-sorry." She rubbed her watery eyes. "I sometimes suddenly burst into laughter when I see people like you. You're so funny."

"Oh, I see." Bella nodded, but she still didn't understand why Alice had laughed.

Then, with a smile on her face, she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her inside. "Come on in, it's so cold outside."

"So, are you Edward's friend?" she asked me, after making two cup of hot chocolate for us both. She handed me a basketball-shaped mug and turned off the TV in front of her. She must have been watching TV while waiting for Edward to come home. "I didn't know Edward had a friend. He is so anti-social."

"Pardon?"

Alice shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, he isn't completely anti-social. He's only anti-social with girls."

"Oh." Bella didn't know what to say.

"Well, I don't think it's a problem anymore, since he's befriended you. So, what brought you here in the middle of the night?"

"Uhm," Bella really _really_ didn't know what she was going to say. Tonight's runaway was somehow very tiring. She just wanted to rest, since her brain was no longer able to think properly.

Alice saw the tired look on Bella's face, so instead of waiting for answers, she pulled Bella's hand and took her upstairs. "You'd better sleep now, umm..."

"Bella," said Bella with a sleepy voice.

"Bella," Alice sang, "I'll take you to the guest room. There is a bathroom in it, so you can clean up before going to bed. Rest," she added after focusing her gaze on Bella. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Thanks, Alice."

Alice raised an eyebrow with a look of surprise, but Bella was too sleepy to notice. Arriving in the guest room, Alice immediately helped her make the bed. "If you want something, just ask me, okay? I'll be awake in my room, right in there." She pointed the wall in her left side.

"Don't you sleep, Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Soon, Bella. I still have a little work to do," she replied with a mysterious tone. But Bella couldn't ask now because her eyes were already half-closed. So she just mumbled, "Kay. Good night, then."

She laid on the bed just as Alice closed the door behind her.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Well, this is the after-beta-reading chapter of Sweet Escape.. Enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Angel of Twilight who had beta-reading it.. I'm very glad you help! :D  
**

**KEEP REVIEWING, ADD TO STORY ALERT AND FAVORITE! OKAAAAYY? ;D -fiore  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfic as a dedication to her, one of my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiore :)

* * *

**

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 6

_It's strange_, Bella told herself, _I swear it's not my room. How could Charlie buy a king-sized spring bed like this? And this pillow? It's full of goose feathers…so soft. And the scents? Those are rose, fressia, and lavender; aromatherapy. Could this be just a dream?_

_"Bella," I heard a soft voice at my ear. Wait! I know that voice! It belongs to the angel. I thought I'd heard that voice before, but where?_

_"Wake up, Bella. It's quarter after six now, and you're late! Remember when I told you that you would be sorry if you're late? Well, I think—"_

Bella almost jumped out of her bed; she finally remembered that she had an appointment with Edward today in the garage. Then, when she went to get up, she heard someone heaving.

"Edward!" she gasped. She didn't dream about Edward's voice before. It was really Edward himself who had talked to her.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing here?" she was still barely breathing, seeing Edward in her room when she woke up. She wished that the first person who saw her sleeping for the first time was the one she loved. But she never ever imagined that the first person would be Edward. She didn't even love him.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm waking you up!" He heaved again. "It's almost half past seven, and you didn't show up in the garage. So, I thought I'd have to _force_ you to wake up."

Bella shuddered in horror. How come he talked like that to a girl? "Well, I'm sorry. I'll go down soon. So, please just wait outside. I want to clean myself up first."

"Ugh, you don't even take off your dirty clothes before sleeping! How disgusting!"

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed hysterically.

After Edward disappeared behind the closed door, Bella sighed heavily. "Ugh." She pressed her finger to her right temple. Her head throbbed in the morning every time she slept late. With stumbling steps, Bella headed toward the private bathroom door in the guest room. Her mouth unwittingly fell open as she saw the inside of the bathroom. It was so large, with a luxury bath tub and shower, which closed with a glass door. There were also various beauty care sets lining the wall—she bet it was Alice's idea—and provided the guests who used this bathroom what they needed so they could indulge themselves here too, like a beauty salon. She couldn't imagine how wealthy Edward and Alice's parents were.

Bella saw her favorite strawberry-scented beauty bath set and grabbed the bottle in a rush. She turned on the shower faucet and also turned on the bathtub faucet so the warm water would flow into the tub. _Oh, here seems like heaven!_ she talked to herself, feeling pleased.

Done with the shower, she got into the warm water in the tub and smiled when she felt the warm water relaxing her pained muscles. _Oh, these are heavenly! Charlie would never give me the pleasures of life like this._

"Bella." Someone knocked on the door outside and made Bella suddenly plunge her head into the water, instinctively hiding herself from whoever was outside. She thought it was evil Edward again. "It's me, Alice. Edward is looking for you. He said you have to meet him at the garage soon, so I came to lend you some clothes."

Bella lifted her head. "Alice! Oh, thank you. Would you put them on the bed, please? I'm going to finish bathing," exclaimed Bella.

"Okay, then. But hurry up, please. Edward seems like he's going to explode right."

"Oh, crap!" she hit the surface of the water and splashed her face. "Alright, I'll come out soon." When she saw Alice still standing in front the bed, she told her, "Could you give me some privacy, Alice?"

"Oh, come on!" Alice rolled her eyes, but suddenly gasped when she saw Bella's face. "What happened to you?"

"What?" Bella didn't understand.

"Come," Alice told Bella, and dragged her until they both stood in front of a tall mirror. Bella felt like she was standing beside a black-haired Tinkerbell. "Look at your face!" she said, pointing to the mirror sharply.

"Oh my, what _are_ they?" Bella shrieked in horror. She could see the left side of her face was covered in big black and blue spots and her lips were swollen. She unconsciously mumbled curses at the drunkard from last night. They could have been because of that bastard's harshness.

"Oi, Alice, if Bella doesn't come out when I count to fifty, you will also get punishment," they heard Edward yell from downstairs.

"Damn, Edward!" Alice cursed. "Come on, Bella. I'll help you get dressed. He's out of his mind right now! We'd better hurry!"

Groaning, Bella let Alice help her with her clothes and hair. She couldn't make over Bella's face right now—not with Edward waiting for them impatiently. With a rush, they both ran to the garage, forgetting about the wounds.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Hey! This is the next after-beta-reading chapter! Make sure you don't find any grammatical or something errors from my story.. Thanks to Angel of Twilight wh had been helping me editing this chapter... LOL**

**KEEP REVIEWING, ADD TO STORY LIST, AND FAVORITE! -fiore  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfict as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - vampirelasting :)**

* * *

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 7

When the two girls showed up at the garage, Edward was sharpening a knife with creepy expression in his half-face, which uncovered with mask-making Bella cringed. Bella's eyes bulged as she saw him sitting on the hood of giant red jeep.

_Oh my!_ gasped Bella. _They are so extraordinarily wealthy! Look at those cars! A Volvo SUV, and then Jeep, and look! Even that Porsche! Oh my, I want to die!_

"What was it that made you so damn late to call Bella upstairs, Alice?" his voice sounded so low and sharp, so sharp that it might cut Alice's fingers.

"Uh, oh, Bella just... took a bath a little bit longer, Ed," said Alice, stuttered. Edward lifts his knife up, his face made a scary grinning.

"Okay, then. Thank you, Al. You'd better go now."

"What will you do to her?" Alice yelled as Edward smiled mysteriously from his knife to Bella. "You are like a psychopathic idiot! Don't scare us like that!"

"No, I don't scare anybody," he looked at Alice with calm expression. _Oh, please_, Bella groaned inside seeing Edward's fake expression, "I just want to talk about something fundamental to her. Calm down, Al."

"I don't believe you!"

Edward sighed heavily, "Oh my, you hurt my ego! How could you say something cruel like that to your brother?"

"I know you better, Edward. If mom and dad know about you being abusive to her-."

"Alright, alright! I got it, okay? I am not going to hurt her even if it is the last thing that I want to do. This I promise you okay, Al?"

As Alice nodded heavily, he told her to leave Bella alone. With him.

Edward saw that strange amused expression in her face. She might be very impressed with Alice deeds earlier. "What are you looking at? Is there something in my face?"

Bella became conscious, "Yeah. A mask!" she said sarcastically. Edward laughed.

"Oh my, you're so funny, though! I don't realize it before; you always acted annoying last night."

"It's not all my fault," she shrugged her shoulder.

Edward waved his knife, "Okay, let's go to the main business. Do you still remember our conversation last night? If not, I sincerely repeat it to you even if without request. How kind I am!"

Looking at his multiple personalities, Bella could not figure out who is responsible in his case. His parents might not educate him properly, that was what Bella thought. Even though, Alice was so nice-Bella liked her, anyway-opposite of Edward. _Was there something happen his childhood so when he grew up, he becoming like this? _Bella asked herself.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Bella blinked, "Eh?"

Without realizing, Edward dropped the knife to free his hands so he could touch Bella's cheek. She froze as he stroked the blue bruise in her left cheek. "What... is this?"

"Nothing," Bella said emptily.

"What's nothing? It is something, you know! You've been hit by that bastard!" he groaned in anger.

"Edward," Bella tried to calm him down, but Edward looked so furious that he could kill that drunker right away with empty hands. "It's nothing, okay? Just calm down."

"How could I calm down if someone innocent gets bruises all over the face like this?" Bella saw his hands shaking with emotion. Somehow, seeing Edward mad like his care about Bella made her heart suddenly filled with warmth.

"It's all pointless, Edward. I am fine now and nothing should be worried about me. Just calm down, you make me scared."

Suddenly Edward looked deeply at Bella's brown eyes, "Do I make you scared?"

Bella suddenly could not say anything as she met his green eye; she cannot even think of anything. For some reason, every time Edward saw her that way, she lost consciousness. She did not even know her own name. _How strange_, she thought.

"Hey, don't you hear me? I am asking you right now. Why do you daydreaming when I am talking to you like that? You're so impolite."

"What the…!" Bella shrieked.

"Am I scary or not?" he urged.

"Yeah, you're so scary! Like a monster! Who has given you the idea to wear that creepy mask? I hate it, honestly!" Bella said all of those things without thinking. "Is there something you hide behind that mask?"

Edward looked shock. Even though, Bella never knew that just for a second his expression changed. "What is your problem? It was none of your business. You do not forget why I call you here today, do you? I want to demand the payback now!"

Bella suddenly got speechless. Of course, he won that easy, he was the one that helped Bella last night and saved her hanging life. Edward gave her triumphant gaze. "Huh! What is now? Don't have an argument anymore?"

Bella gave him a killing look.

"Okay then, give me one hundred thousand dollars."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I don't have a money tree in my backyard garden!" Bella yelled emotionally.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, girl. I am not pushing you to pay right now. I give you a week to find money."

"You wish!" Bella threw her hand in the air, "I'm leaving now! If you just want rid of me, you'd better let me die in the street last night."

Edward expression looked like someone punched out. After waking from his unconsciousness, he followed Bella who almost running along the corridor in his house to the guest room. They passed through Alice, who looked at the chases scene with blank expression.

"Bella!" he cried as Bella ran faster and almost got to the guest room door. Edward successfully holding it open before the door slammed in front of his face.

"Get out! I want to change my clothes! I will leave as soon as you wish! Don't come over me!" That girl finally got mad. Alice saw them in a horrifying look.

"What are you doing to her, Ed? I'm telling you-."

Edward managed to sneak in between the open crevice and got into Bella's room just before the door slammed shut by her force, leaving Alice alone outside. He surprised by flowing tears in the girl's face.

"What are you doing—hmph!" Before she could speak, her mouth clamped by Edward's hand.

"Ssh, quiet!" Bella could feel his warm breath close to her face, making her flew. His cold mask touched her cheek and suddenly she did not able to breathe. Her heart was thumping even harder in her chest.

"Okay, please stop screaming. Listen to me first before you decided to leave. You even do not have any destination. Nevertheless, I swear, I do not want to rid you or something. I apologize," his whisper was so soft in Bella's ear, making her body shaking unexpectedly. As he felt the shaking, Edward let go of his hand from her face.

Bella slowly got up. As sobbing she whispered, "I hate you so much."

-Continued-

* * *

**I'm soooo excited to update this page! LOL**

**Thanks to you all who has given REVIEW and added me to FAVORITE! LOL**

**I'M INCREDIBLY HAPPY! *can't stop smiling***

**Keep REVIEWING ok?  
**

**ENJOY READING EVERYONE~! -vampirelasting  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfict as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - fiore :)**

* * *

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 8

_Mom above, just tell me what should I do right now? I felt like living in the world full of morons—I didn't know what the best name for their 'human' attitude. I thought after leaving Charlie my life would be less suffering. Nevertheless, as usual, troubles always found me, in every way. I was stuck in the wrong place again, Mom. _

Someone outside was still knocking the door with urgent manner. Alice.

"Edward! Just tell me what you did to Bella! I swear I'll let mom and dad know about your behavior later! Open this door!" she shouted mercilessly. "Bella, Bella, are you okay? What did he just do to you?"

Slowly Bella lifted her up as shedding the tears in her face, looking at Edward with anger. Inside, she really wanted to tell Alice what just her brother did to her. However, when she looked at Edward's regretful face, she sure she would do such a great mistake. She even didn't able to speak at all when her eyes locked at his green-hypnotizing eye.

"Bella, please answer me, are you alright?"

"Alright, Alice," finally Bella could speak.

"Just stay away from him, Bella. He even didn't have a sense!"

_How could Alice say like that about her own brother?_ "No, its okay, Alice. We're just… talking a little bit hard each other."

Alice silenced for a while. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Just don't sweat every word that comes from Edward, okay? He didn't even think when talking."

"Okay, Alice."

Edward shouted, "Just go, Alice! You interrupted my conversation!"

"Just don't carelessly lay your hand to my friend!" After that, they heard her steps away from the door.

The tension between them pushed back just before Edward began to say a word.

"You know, Bella. I didn't easily give credence to someone I never knew before. That's why I tell you to give a payback," said Edward with sternly. "That's the way I do."

The girl was still quiet. Actually, she just thought about something happening every time Edward gave his eye to her. It was still nonsense; surrender that easy to someone evil like Edward. When she caught Charlie furious, she even could give him a vengeance look.

_What was Edward do to me?_

Edward continued, "I'm the type of person who cannot give my full confidence to someone; even to someone I truly know. Life had taught me its hardest way torturing every living creature in Earth," he sighed heavily, "Trusting you are contrary to my character."

What he just said made Bella gasped unexpectedly. _What the hell kind of person is he?_ "That's mean, you know, by not trusting people. Humans are different each other. How could you think like that?"

"What do you care about if I don't trust you? Is there any advantage for you to have my trust?" he asked flatly, his expression unread.

She didn't know what to say to disprove his bad opinions about life. Even though Bella had dealt with so many bad experiences in her life, she couldn't think about its savageness like Edward did. She believed that there always exists someone like her mom, who could bring the angel side of her evil father. Edward just hadn't found his guidance yet—she was pretty sure Edward had an angel side like her father too; every human have.

"Payback doesn't always money. You can give me something beside money; something you have."

"What do you mean? I don't bring anything with me while leaving Charlie's house," said Bella.

"Charlie?" Edward wrinkled his forehead, "Your father, huh?"

_Oops_, Bella clamped her mouth, but Edward has gotten the key. She was sure Edward would use that to torture her more.

He snorted, "If your father knew about his daughter's existence, I bet he'll come to her with a devil horn in his head, ah… and bring a fork with him! Devil fork! Oh my, he'll be very similar to hell guard." After that, he laughed out loud as trying to imagine the look of that hell guard.

"Could you just stop making joke about me? It's irritating!" Bella gave him sharp gaze. However, he only lifted his mouth corner a little and gave Bella underestimated gaze as reply.

"You know, I don't trust you even you gave your best pity look to everyone. Alice might be hypnotized by you, but not me," he told her, "So; I can't let you stay here freely. You must pay! If you don't have money, pay with your body-."

It felt like a thunder just stroke her right above the head.

"You!" she got furious, it felt like her crown was going to explode. "What a perverted person you are! I don't want to do that! Ever!"

"Could you just listen to me? I haven't finished yet!" he yelled back to Bella, making her gasped. "You can't say like that if you can't pay with money. All you have now is body."

"I know that, but how dare you… oh my, Alice was right! I should be listening myself before when I decided to leave. I might be very happy if I didn't stuck with you like this!" she pointed at Edward's mask.

"I was helping you last night, remember? What kind of person you are! You even didn't thank me for saving your life; you were almost dying last night!"

"If I know you're such a perverted and cruel boy before, I'd better dying last night!"

"You!" Edward looked at her furiously, but Bella didn't care; she didn't care if Edward slapped her face or did something more perverted, she didn't care. She just wanted the excuses to leave this place.

Instead slapping her, Edward unexpectedly walked toward her with unread expression behind that mask. All that Bella could see just his green eye, looking straight to hers. She couldn't help but widened her eyes as Edward slowly became close to her. "W-what will you-?"

Suddenly his green eye was right across her face, so close that her breath seemed like taken away from her lung and her body drowned in his ocean-like eye—deep and hypnotizing.

"Just do what I ask you to do, okay? It's not such as delicate as you think. Trust me," he whispered right through her ear.

-Continued-

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who had read this story... I'm really amused to see your comment star-night-lover14, Kolored, and Jazzys Mistress; and also everyone who read it just NOW! I'm feeling so excited to write!**

**KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE~! AND HIT THE FAVORITE AND ALERT TOO~!  
**

**And I'll try to make it better next time! -fiore .  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**All of the story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and I write this fanfict as a dedication to her, one of my favorite author EVER! Enjoy then! - fiore :)**

* * *

**Sweet Escape**

Chapter 9

_Great!_ Bella grumbled to herself_._

_ So it is the pay-with-your-body things! What a psychopathic jerk he is! It is obvious that he wanted to make me suffer! How can I agree to his idea? This house is so huge! Great! I will die in fatigue then._

Edward saw Bella's tormented expression as he ran toward the stairs, "Don't be lazy, Bella! You haven't cleaned these stairs yet. It's dusty!" he wiped the banister with his fingertip then blew it. "Remember, all rooms in first and second floor must be clean by 7 but not my room. You'd better stay away from there if you don't want to deal with problems. Got it?"

Bella groaned in frustration.

"Oh, I almost forget!" he hit his forehead, "Dinner must be ready at 7 too. My parents will be very hungry after a long flight. Don't make them starving. They like Italian food so much, so you must cook Italian. If not," he arched his eyebrow, one that not hid by mask, "you'll be sorry."

Then he disappeared behind the door, as it swung close.

"Darn!" she cursed, "he really wants to make me suffer!"

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She almost jumped in shocked as she saw Alice was looking at her in disbelieve. Actually, Bella was just cleaning the carpets in Alice's living room—her _super huge_ living room—with a vacuum only by herself. Slowly, the pixie girl's expression turned from shocked to anger and she walked toward her brother's bedroom when Bella held her hand.

"Get off, Bella! I wanted to give my brother lessons about how to behave! Now he's really outrageous!" she shouted as if she wanted to kill her brother right away. "Edward! Get out of your room now! How dare you-."

"Alice, he's not here. He's going out just a few minute ago," told Bella.

Alice finally stopped wriggling from Bella's hand, then sighing heavily, "How dare he make you doing kind of cleaning thing like this! You're our guest!"

Bella could not tell Alice about the payback-matter; she knew that Alice would be furious to her brother and after that, Edward would make Bella disgrace. Therefore, she just told her the most logical reason, "I heard your parents will be coming home tonight, so I think… helping a little would be great."

Suddenly Alice hit her forehead, "Oh my! How could I forget?"

Edward told that their parents—Carlisle and Esme Cullen—will be back from London tonight. They went there because of some essential businesses. Carlisle was a well-known surgeon in Forks Hospital and Esme was a worldwide architect. It was common if they often went abroad; at least twice a week.

"Are you sure it's not Edward's idea? Forcing you to clean this house by yourself?"

"O-of course not!" she replied nervously. "You two let me stay here, so I think I must show my gratitude to my host family."

Alice looked at Bella's face with sad expression.

"Oh, Bella," Alice made a soft smile, her eyes gazing at Bella's. "You know you don't have to do that far. I am happy if you just stay here. Surely, I… I won't be lonely anymore."

Bella frowned, surprised to see the mood changes on Alice. She who had been seemingly cheerful-though sometimes she had a temper to his brother-unexpectedly was also the one who felt so lonely in this house. Having a wealthy parents didn't mean to always get everything they want.

Happiness can't be bought by money, can it?

"Carlisle and Esme… they're not my real parents," she sighed as she began to explain. "Edward, Emmett, and I are only their foster kids. Oh, I forgot to tell you I have another bro—Emmett, he's still in New Hampshire, studying," she continued to tell Bella, "Nevertheless, they always treat us as if we're their own kids; they embrace us with their love. However, yeah, they work almost 72 hours in a week and never been home when we are up. Carlisle has a job as a doctor—he must help people 24 hours without exception—and Esme… she is a worldwide architect. So, you can see what kind of feelings that I could have."

"But…," Bella almost opened her mouth to ask something, and then she stopped suddenly. She became hesitant for a while, but when she saw Alice's expression, suddenly she couldn't hold her curiosity anymore. "But what about Edward?"

"What?" Alice seemed to not understand.

Bella swallowed hard, "Yeah, I don't mean anything when I ask but… have Edward never befriended with anyone before?"

"Uhm," Alice cleared his throat, suddenly became nervous. "Y-yeah, he had friends."

"He _had_ friends?" Bella gave emphasis to the second word.

"Yeah, but they're gone," Alice shrugged her shoulder, feeling as if she didn't care at all, "They left him because of his arrogance and devilish personality. I couldn't blame them to leave him."

_What did Alice just do? She even didn't feel sorry for Edward._ Bella didn't know what made her think like that; she couldn't help herself but defended in Edward's position. "Don't say like that, Alice. Even if he has bad manners doesn't mean that you have to bad-mouth him in front of me."

"I don't bad-mouth him, Bella. It's the fact."

"Yeah," she admitted it in the end," but have you ever thought about his feelings, too? Who knows he has the same feeling like you."

"If he had the same feeling then he'd never let me alone in this house every single day," suddenly her lips curved downwards as tears were overflowing on her face. Bella really did understand how Alice felt ; it was so bad when we neglected by people who should be the closest person to us.

Nevertheless, Bella just didn't understand what happened to her as she got a thought that Edward wasn't that bad.

"Hey," Bella patted Alice's shoulder, "I have nowhere to go, so I need to stay here a little bit longer. If you don't mind, I'll stay here as long as you wish. What do you think?"

Her eyes were twinkling, "Really? Do you want to stay here?"

"Mmhmm," Bella nodded. The next moment, Bella couldn't breathe appropriately because Alice had hugged her so tightly. "Can't… breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry. I must be overreacted," she giggled and then embraced Bella softly, "but I'm really happy now. I've never been this happy for a long time. Thanks, Bella."

Slowly her feeling got warmer as she saw Alice showed her graceful smile. Finally, she has found the place where her existence was needed by someone; someone who couldn't abandon her.

_Mom, I take what I said earlier. This wrong place finally became so right for me. _

-Continued-

* * *

**I'm sorry, kinda late to update... :)**

**I've been thinking about updating this chapter after someone done beta-reading it,but I couldn't help myself to hold it in my folder storage a little bit longer! I'm very excited to let you know what happen to Edward and Bella next... kyaa~ ,  
**

**So, enjoy my story... I hope you can forgive me about my grammar mistakes.. So sorry I couldn't edit it myself.. I promise you all not to make mistakes again after my friend-Angels of Twilight-finished beta-reading my previous story...**

**Just keep HITTING the REVIEW, ADD you FAVORITE and STORY ALERT! -fiore  
**


End file.
